Excessive intestinal gas production is one of the causes of gastro-intestinal discomfort that can significantly affect well-being and quality of life. Gas-related symptoms are the most common and bothersome digestive symptoms, affecting 15-20% of the general population and up to 90% of patients suffering from irritable bowel syndrome (IBS). IBS patients or subgroups of IBS patients are generally considered an appropriate study group to substantiate claims on gastro-intestinal discomfort intended for the general population by the European Food Safety Authority (EFSA Journal 2011; 9(4):1984). No effective or sustainable treatments for excessive intestinal gas production are available today.
The major source of intestinal gas is the carbohydrate catabolic activity of colonic bacteria, which yields large volumes, mainly of hydrogen (H2), but also of carbon dioxide (CO2) and methane (CH4).
One way to reduce intestinal gas production thus relies on diet restriction, by avoiding food containing fermentable substrates. However, not all fermentable substrates can be avoided and restrictive diets are difficult to comply with in the long run. In addition, long-term diets restricted in fermentable carbohydrates have marked effects on intestinal microbiota composition.
Accordingly, treatments by compounds which could diminish gas volume or production have emerged as an alternative. Simethicone and activated charcoal are among the most popular such treatments, but the few clinical studies devoted to these compounds have yielded contrasted, if not negative, results. In fact, to date, antibiotic treatments, e.g. with non-absorbable rifaximin, have proven the best way to reduce colonic gas production (see Di Stefano et al. (2000) Aliment Pharmacol. Ther. 14:1001-1008).
However, antibiotic usage is not devoid of side-effects and should be avoided whenever possible to limit the development of bacterial antibiotic resistance.
Accordingly, there is a need to find alternative ways of reducing colonic gas production.